ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix (Reboot)
This is a reboot of BTUF. I was young back then now I am a better writer so I can make this series better. CANCELLED! Characters *Ben *Rex *Mech *Gwen *Kevin *Hulka *Tack Jr. *Ship *Shipett *Dan *Dog *Kenny *Jenny *Rook *Max Tennyson *Paradox *Diagon *Zs'Skayr *Aggregor *Alan *Cooper *Pierce *Helen *Manny *Baz El Villains *Ultimate Vilgax *Animo *Dint *Big Tick *Ssserpent *Sunder *Clancy *Rojo *Hex *Adwaita *Winston *Connor *King Patrick *Dr. Chadwick *Discroll *Ultimate Enoch *Sir George *Lucubras *Highbreed Protester (DNA Sample Ectornite) *Garbage Monster *Albedo *Flame Keepers Circle *Overlord *Forever Knights *Eon *Mumfry *Bossy *Hent *Mack *Ex-Magister Sylvania *Nanolena *Starry * Nanochips *Simian *Psyphon *Sixsix *Sevenseven *Frightwig *Thumbskull *Acid Breath *Spider Legs *Vulkanus *Pickaxe Aliens *Yelandooshi *Mummy *Dr. Vicktor *King Viktor *DNAliens *Argit *Octagon Vreedle *Rhomboid Vreedle *Ma Vreedle *Pops Vreedle *Pretty Boy Vreddle *Will Haranuge Aliens #Swirls #Ek #BenKraab #Musclemass #Rocks #Squidstrictor #Shellhead #Snakepit #Atomix #Toepick Addional #All Canon Aliens #Sandbox Trixes *Omnitrix *Ultimatrix *Omnitrix X *Revolve Ultimatrix *Fusetrix *D.N.Amatrix *Ultmonitrix *Bentrix *Revolve Fusetrix *Revolve D.N.Amatrix Theme Song Same as UA except with all the aliens he has now and upcoming ones. Episodes Season 1 #The Old Omnitrix #A Nice Little Tale #Meeting Ben 1,000,000 #Going Down Below #Why Was Six Afraid Of Seven #Meet The Army #Vilgax Got A Trix #Knight Of the Knights Fall #War On Primus #Twins #The Battle Has Begun #Cousins Clash #Death By Gax #Frightning #Slaughtered Babies #Animo's Animals #The Sssnake Episssode #Return Of Rex #Paradox's Adventure #Dead Time Traveler Season 2 #Albedo's Threat #A Good Glitch #Captured #A Suprising Enemy #Return to Ledger Domain #Monkey Head #Ghostbreed (Episode) #Tiger Skin #Fire Attack #A Friend Alive #War #Frenemy Dead #The Ultimate Nanochip #Ship, Meet Ship Jr.! #Evil Ship #Female Mecomorph #Maturing Part 1 #Maturing Part 2 #Maturing Part 3 #Maturing Part 4 Season 3 #Look At My Bounty! #Trapped On Vulpin #Meet the Vreedles #Master Control Part 1 #Master Control Part 2 #Guy Problems #Growth Spurt #Happy Halloween! #The Escaped Ultimate #My Secret #Lucubra Attack #A-Whoooo! #A Friendly Birthday Present #The Alpha And The Omega #Dinar #Providence Or Plumbers? #Snake At A Movie #They Have A Army #Sidegrade #Sacrifices Must Be Made #Universe Or Me #The Forge Of Creation, Changed #Let You Down Season 4 #Zs'Skayr Gone #Aggregor Gone #Mind Control #Siblings #Invasion #Four Arms Out #Spidermonkey In #Ultimate Rath Unlocked #Toepick Ate My Toejam #Dooms Day Is Sunday #Sick #My Big Brother Cares #Ascalons Desire #Part Two Of My Life #Bree 10: Ultimate Fusetrix Season 4.5 #Techadon Reports #Weaponsmaster War #Bigger And Bulkier #Attack Of the Droids #Play Fire With Ice #The Real Deal #The Perfect Alien #Friday the 775th Season 5 #Snowman Saver #Way In The Water #Revive Bellicus #Revive Serena #Meet Your Doom #Gwen 10: Ultimate Fusetrix #Meet The Tacks #Breaking Walls #Dragon Breath Stinks #All Aliens Retreat #Ben, Ben And Ben #Super Duper Mega Epic Ultimate Failure #Double Teamed #Life Freaking Sucks #B.U.R.P #Eunice Against Elena #Darkstar Or Starry? #Attack Of Ek #Kick Back And Relax #Prankstar #Vilgaxia Is Really Murray #The Null Void Hotel #Charming, For A Charmcaster #Ben Vs Godzzilla #Being Awesome Is Hard #Meeting The Creator #Ben 1,000,000 To The Rescue #Wrinkly Eyes #My Old Pal Edwin #Light Against Darkness #Ben, Kevin The Two Dudes #Return To The Cemetary #Animo's Animals #Hardrive #Manhunt #Blast From The Last #Remebering The Good Times #Someone Has To Die #Left Overs #Bring Honor To the Throne #Suprise Suprise #I Beat Death (BTUF) #Aggregor's Revenge (BTUF) #Galvan Mark 3 #Jury Rigged #Rook's Secret Message #Galvan C #Going To the Andromeda Galaxy #Spiders Are Creepy #Money Fame Action #The Hunt For Impossible #Trapped In A TV #Preparing For A Big Big Battle #Taking A Fragment Of Power #The Battle Is Here #Killers Part 1 #Killers Part 2 #Killers Part 3 #Killers Part 4 Category:Series Category:The Awesome Jack Category:Reboots Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix Category:Cancelled Series